The present invention relates to multicast services of a virtual machine. More specifically, the invention relates to synchronizing multicast groups during migration of the virtual machine.
With the development of virtual technology, a virtual machine can provide various applications and services like a true, independent computer. Since a virtual machine obtains its running environment completely through software simulation, a plurality of virtual machines may be installed on a same physical platform, such as a server, and the plurality of virtual machines may run in parallel, independently of and isolated from one another.